


Caught By The Dance

by Kris_krisser



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-15
Updated: 2000-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra and Vin are forced to pose as models.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught By The Dance

**Caught By The Dance  
by Krisser**

 

“Excuse me?” was Ezra’s shocked reply.

“No Way!” was Vin’s.

Chris Larabee, leader of the region’s best ATF team, smiled in grand fashion. “Yup.” He looked down at the planned itinerary, “First Berlin, then Amsterdam. Should prove to be an interesting assignment.” Chris couldn’t help smiling at the expression on his agents faces.

Buck laughed out loud as he repeated Chris’ bombshell, “Male models. What a hoot.” He laughed even harder at Standish’s grimace.

“But why?” the undercover agent almost whined.

“Travis picked the two of you. Said you both had the right look.” Chris was working hard at containing his own laugh.

“Bullshit. I ain’t doing it!” Vin had his arms crossed tightly with a ‘don’t fuck with me’ look.

Chris sighed and became more serious. “Travis has received credible information that the ‘That International Look’ model agency is just a front for running weapons. Interpol and Scotland Yard agents are too well known and they have appealed to the FBI. While the issue was on the table some mindless twit mentioned our reputations and that as they say is that. Travis volunteered the two of you, as you have the look the agency uses.” The ATF leader paused as he looked right at Vin and Ezra, “This group reportedly sells a billion dollars of weapons a year. If we can have a hand in stopping this, we should. Buck will be racing in each of the cities you visit, he’ll be your contact. The rest of us will work this end, the model agency’s last gig coincides with the international gun show held in Denver.” Chris looked at the two men, and saw what he needed to see, resigned compliance.

“Hot dog, I get to race,” Buck couldn’t contain his glee.

“Don’t forget why you’re there,” Larabee reminded his oldest friend, giving him the Larabee stare.

“When do we leave?” Ezra asked, poker face in place.

“Day after tomorrow. Two days before your interview with Jacques Delieu.” Chris looked down at his notes. “JD, find out everything you can on Delieu, and his personnel. Josiah and I will go ‘militant’ for the gun show and will set up our own display. Nathan, I called in a favor and you’ll be the permits manager. That way you can ask questions without raising suspicion. JD, you’ll be handling all communication. Set up regular check-ins with all of us and it’s imperative that we all adhere to it. JD will be the only one in communication with all of us and he will determine if someone is in trouble. Meet here tonight, six o’clock.” With that he dismissed them, he called out, “Vin, Ezra.” The two agents held back.

As the other four left the office, Chris looked at the two agents that were going undercover. “Even though this sounds like fluff, it isn’t. This could get very dangerous, watch your backs.” He paused, “You’ll both need a wardrobe for this. Ezra, get the finest for the both of you. Wardrobe for two weeks minimum, dress to casual. Top to bottom, we can’t let the little things trip us up.” He handed Standish the agency American Express Gold card.

Ezra’s eyebrows raised at the carte blanch look from Larabee. “Price is no object?” He really wanted the point clear.

Chris smiled, “It came from upstairs, price is no object.”

Ezra smiled a real smile as he said to Vin, “Well, Mr. Tanner let’s go have some real fun.”

Vin rolled his eyes, “Shopping for clothes is not fun.”

“Ah, today, they will treat you like a king.” Ezra smiled enigmatically as he touched an imaginary hat brim.  
\-------------  
Ezra took Vin to the store he used regularly. He let the proprietor, Steven Stein, know that the alterations would need to be completed by the following evening. The look of horror on the man’s face was replaced by a smile as Ezra waved the gold card in the air. His staff would be compensated for staying up all night to finish.

Steven knew Ezra’s measurements, but had his staff work on Vin immediately. Vin stood uncomfortably as three men measured just about every part of his body.

“Mr. Stein, we need a full wardrobe, can we select what we want?” Ezra asked of the man. Vin didn’t understand the question as he figured that of course they would choose what they would be buying.

Mr. Stein nodded, “Ten minutes.”

The room cleared out just as a young woman came up to them, “Coffee gentlemen?”

Ezra nodded, Vin said, “Yes. Very strong.” The woman smiled as she too left them alone. Vin looked quizzically at Ezra.

“Here, take a seat and then we will pick and choose what we wish to try on.” Ezra indicated two seat behind them. Their coffee already making an appearance.

Over the next several hours, the two of them saw evening wear to underwear. Ezra enjoyed seeing Vin try on the different outfits and found himself very much admiring how well Vin fit his trousers. He surprised himself. He had always thought that Vin was easy to look at, but his thoughts presently were quite a bit more.

Vin and Ezra teased each other on what looked good and average. Both picked out selections for the other. Vin was surprised at how much fun he was having. On his fifth cup of coffee, Vin said, “Ez, this isn’t a bad way to spend a day.” His eyes clearly mischievous.

“Especially when somebody else is footing the bill.” Ezra felt a strange gripping feeling in his chest as Vin smiled a no holds barred smile at him. ‘Lordy,’ he thought to himself, ‘I find Vin very attractive.’ The moment was lost as yet another set of selections was paraded in front of them.

By six o’clock they had everything selected, measured and purchased. It would be altered and packed, awaiting them tomorrow evening. Ezra thanked the proprietor profusely as they took their leave. They rushed back to the ATF building for their meeting.  
\-------------  
“One day with Ezra, and Vin is already picking up he’s bad habits.” Buck chuckled as the two agents walked in late.

“We only just finished selecting our wardrobe. We’ve had a grueling day.” Ezra’s facial expression gave nothing away as usual.

Vin smiled another enigmatic grin and confirmed Ezra’s statement. “Damm hard work.”

Chris looked at both agents and shook his head. He turned to JD, “Okay, JD what did you get?”

JD filled them in on the suspected gun deals that Delieu’s agency was responsible for. Where the tracing of the goods stopped and how he managed to prevent himself from being caught. “They believe the exchange is done by the models. Although they be unaware of their complicity. A key is passed both ways, Interpol believes that the keys are for safety deposit boxes.” JD had spent the entire day on line doing research.

“Nice work, Kid,” Buck told him sincerely. Chris nodded at the Kid.

Chris looked at Buck, “ You leave tomorrow, Travis has had your passport cleared. Mika Hakkinen has a car for you, but remember why you’re there.” Chris smiled at Buck’s expression of getting to play with all the toys.  
\----------------  
The following day Vin and Ezra spent their time in front of a camera. Learning the lingo, the moves and procedures. While also getting pictures for a portfolio.

Two bags of luggage each arrived, packed with their new clothes. Their ID’s also arrived by messenger. Ezra Simmons and Vin Talbert.

Chris dropped them off at the airport and told them to be careful and to remember the check-ins. The plane boarded on time. A stop in New York, then on to Berlin, Germany.

Vin sat in the middle seat, next to Ezra and took in their classy clothes. He couldn’t figure what all the fuss was for. He looked at Ezra reading and asked, “What’s the big deal with dressing like this?”

Ezra pondered the question as he let the book drop in his lap, then turned to Vin as he answered, “People generally judge others in the first few minutes. Expensive clothes, educated man, that is the image they keep, they leave the man alone.”

Vin asked cause he was curious, “Is that what you want, to be left alone?”

“I thought it was before, now, I don’t think so. The team has changed my priorities. At times, it’s a bit fearful.” Ezra answered with unusual honesty.

The fear that had gripped Vin released, and he suddenly realized that the answer had mattered to him. Surprised at the intensity of this feeling, he asked, “Are you fightin that fear?”

“It’s difficult to change the ways of a lifetime. One needs an exceptionally powerful incentive.” Ezra shared, thinking of the man beside him. Trying to comes to terms with the startling personal revelations of the past couple of days. He looked at Vin, he wasn’t comfortable sharing inner thoughts, most weren’t really interested. But Vin was looking at him, as though the answers mattered.

Vin smiled because Ezra had shared something real with him. Then he grew thoughtful, “Any change is tough. Guess the one changing has to really want to, but it’s still hard.” Obviously thinking about his own life too.

Ezra smiled with his eyes at man next to him. Glad that he had trusted Vin enough to share. He closed his eyes as he laid his head back.

Vin was all set to smooth Ezra’s hair back when he caught himself. ‘What in the hell am I doing?’ he asked himself. ‘Why did I want to touch him.’ Vin wasn’t sure that he wanted the answers just now and closed his eyes too. Thinking.

They made the plane change in New York, where a briefcase was waiting for them with more updated information from JD. They slept most of the flight to Germany. After they made it through customs, they grabbed a cab and located their hotel. Ezra's German had a Southern accent, but the cabby understood him perfectly.

Vin grinned, “You never said you spoke German.”

Ezra returned the same grin, “You never asked.”

“Oh, so if I ask the question, you answer?” Vin asked mischievously.

“Never said that.” Ezra answered with enigmatic overtones. Vin playfully hit Ezra on the shoulder as they entered the hotel.

After they were settled, Ezra wanted lunch. “Rabbit food, Ezra?” Vin asked.

“I’m sure we can find something we both will enjoy, Mr. Tanner.” Ezra stopped at the concierge and asked for a restaurant that would please them both. Joining Vin outside, the Southerner said, “We can walk or hail a cab.”

“Walk, you Ezra?” Vin kidded him.

“We’re in Berlin, it’s a way to see the sights, the culture. If you’re not up to it, I understand.” Innocent green eyes stared at blue eyes, hoping for the reaction he got.

“I’m up for whatever you can do.” Vin grinned. The two men set off for the restaurant the concierge spoke of.

They both found food to satisfy them. Then they set off on a walking tour of downtown Berlin. In an art museum, Vin found himself tiring quickly of the odd art pieces. Ezra suggested they try one more area, so Vin followed his friend. As they passed through huge bronze doors, they came to the garden. Vin was entranced with the sight and smell of the outdoors. As far as he could see, a forest on one side, grasslands on the other. Flowers in all stages of blooms. He turned to Ezra and smiled to acknowledge his finding the great outdoors in a middle of a city.

They spent the next day sightseeing some more and ended at the racetrack to meet up with Buck that evening. Buck looked in his element as he donned his helmet and climbed in his car. They watched as he drove a decent time, enough to qualify.

The following morning was their meet with the head of ‘That International Look’, Jacques Delieu. Portfolios in hand the entered the office and sat in the chairs provided. Graceful, was the only word that could be used to describe how the two moved. The agency head was surprised at the contrasting beauty the men had together. He could already see the shots. He asked and received answers, he checked how the camera saw them, and was pleased at how their sex-appeal showed on the flat paper.

He talked with them all morning and then had a catered lunch brought in. He also brought in many beautiful women. Ezra looked appreciatively at the women as they paraded by. Jacques watched Vin and asked him, “Why Vin, you look downright uncomfortable.”

Vin answered without missing a beat, “I just don’t like it when my partner, that is bi, sees someone better looking than me.” Vin looked directly at Jacque all during his reply. Then he turned to meet Ezra’s glance.

The surprise that Ezra felt was not reflected in his features, he just smiled serenely at Vin. “It would be hard to match your beauty, lover.”

Jacque Delieu smiled, “Ah, so that’s how it is. I can accept that. Many of those that work for us have alternate live styles. I wish for you both to dine with me tonight. Seven o’clock. My limo will pick you up.”

The two agreed and left shortly before two. They took a cab to the hotel and planned to call JD.  
\------------  
As they were preparing for the evening, Ezra paused and asked seriously, “Vin you sure you want to handle it this way?” Ezra asked of Vin. “There will be certain behavior expected from us, you’re aware?”

“Yes, Ez. I don’t want a parade of girls brought before us each day. This way it would be accepted that we spend a lot of time in each other’s company. Are you uncomfortable with this?” Vin asked, wondering why the hesitation on Ezra’s part.

‘If you only knew,’ Ezra thought to himself. Aloud, he replied, “No, I am fine with this. I just don’t want you to recoil when I put my arm around you.” Ezra smiled at his partner.

Vin returned the smile, “I’m a professional. I can handle it.” The thought assailed him that it would be nice to sit close to Ezra’s soft body. Vin coughed and cleared his throat. “What should we wear?” Ezra picked out dark slacks and silk shirts. They would bring jackets in case they needed them.

They left to meet with Jacques at the restaurant. After dinner they went to a club. Ezra wasn’t surprised to find themselves in a men’s singles club. As the waiter brought their drinks, Jacques asked, “How’d you two meet?”

Ezra smiled at Vin as he answered, “At work.”

Jacques grinned at Ezra’s gaze, “When did you know?”

Again, Ezra answered, his gaze never wavering from Vin’s eyes. “I looked into the cerulean pools and decided it would be an excellent way to drown.”

Jacques turned his head to look at Vin. He held a happy, bemused look on his face at Ezra’s words. “And you, Vin?”

“It was the first time he spoke, that Southern accent rippled up my spine and I was lost.” Vin told him as he continued to meet Ezra’s eyes.

Jacques was about to ask another question when the music changed and Ezra recognized what was coming. He said, “Excuse me Jacques, but I must have this dance with Vin.” He held out his hand as the opening cords of a tango began. Vin smiled as he placed his hand in Ezra’s.

Ezra led him to the floor and whispered in his ear, “Can you follow?”

Vin whispered back, “Yes, a good leader.”

Ezra grinned wickedly as he said, “At the end of the dance, I will dip you back and then I will kiss you.” At the slightly puzzled look on Vin’s face Ezra continued, “We’re in a gay club, it’s what’s expected of us.”

Ezra put his hands on Vin’s hips and guided him through the opening moves of a tango. Vin was preoccupied with the upcoming kiss, he never gave any thought to the dance and moved in time to every one of Ezra’s moves. Ezra twirled him out and snapped him back. Vin’s eyes never left Ezra’s as Ezra repeated the turns and snaps of Vin’s body. As Vin’s body was pressed against Ezra’s chest, the Southerner became aware of just how much he loved the feel of this man against his body. He was lost in the sensuous moves of the tango.

To all the onlookers in the club that had stopped dancing to watch the sensuous couple, these two worked a magic that only long time dance partners could achieve. They moved as one together, and with the music.

As the concluding strings of the music began, Ezra ran his hand up Vin’s thigh, then around to his back and down to his cheeks. Grabbing one firmly, Ezra dipped Vin back, arching his back so that he was draped over his arm, hair touching the floor. The song ended and applause erupted from all the spectators in the club.

This was all lost on the two men. Ezra lifted Vin to an upright position and then brought his hand up to Vin’s head and grasped a hand full of soft ash brown hair and brought him tightly against his body. The Southerner’s lips descended slowly, allowing Vin to see the naked desire that was in the green pools, directed at him. Vin waited as the lips finally connected with his and the kiss took on a life of its own. They explored the caverns of each others mouths, tongues danced together as if they had done this before. The surroundings were lost to both men as they were completely caught up in the passion that flared between the two of them. It was only the need for air that separated the two, then they heard the applause that was still going as the onlookers too, felt the passion that the dancers shared.

Any last doubts that Jacques had about Ezra and Vin were erased at the tell tale bulges that were straining against their trousers, evident to all eyes. The two men stared at each other a full minute before making their way back to the table. As they sat down and pulled their chairs closer together, Ezra said lowly, “Thank you for the extraordinary dance.”

“My pleasure.” Vin said throatily. Desire still coursing through his body. ‘The dance was so passionate. Was it the dance or Ezra.’ Vin tried to sort his thoughts. He missed most of the conversation, so preoccupied was he.

As the limo took them back to their hotel, they sat close but said nothing. Ezra knew that he was completely infatuated with one Vin Tanner, but he believed that Vin was just playing a role. Ezra did not want to cross the line without being sure where Vin’s feelings lie.

The undercover man noticed the limo driver looking back at them and so he rested his head on Vin’s shoulder. Vin rested his head on the bent one and closed his eyes. Ezra watched as the limo driver smiled to himself and focused his eyes on the road once more.

Vin assumed that Ezra was playing a part. He saw the desire in his eyes at the end of the dance, but the dance was so damm passionate. He wasn’t even sure what he was feeling. He stole a look at the cryptic man beside him. He gave nothing away.

They got to their doors and Ezra hesitated, looking at the blue eyes that showed so much confusion. He knew that now was not the time to pursue this. He smiled softly at deceptively gentle man. “Thank you for the dance.” He entered his room and closed the door.  
\------------  
The next four days was a whirlwind of activity, location shots, studio, posed and spontaneous. There wasn’t time to eat, let alone ponder life’s oddities. They didn’t turn up any clues. They wouldn’t know what was out of place. Another four days here, then it was on to Amsterdam. If they hadn’t any leads, they would continue to Denmark. Buck had relayed that Chris felt that is was probably better if they were to stay with the assignment until it concluded in Denver. He gave them box seat tickets to the races, enough that they could share.

Jacques seem pleased when Ezra shared them and they all planned on going in the evening. That evening was the first time the agents saw a face from their files.

As they spent the entire evening with Delieu, they played the couple. They touched, held hands and a few times they would look at each other and share a kiss. Each time, the kiss was like its own entity. With no planned thought, their tongues would explore, suck and lavish the other, leaving both men breathless. Anyone watching would think they were lovers of long standing.

Vin remained confused, but Ezra was worried that he was falling hard for the long haired tracker, and he didn’t know how to truly protect himself this time. Running away was not an option. He didn’t think a relationship was either. He just soaked up each minute, being honest with each touch and caress.

That he spent each night in the shower jacking off to thoughts of Vin, was the price he paid, but each touch of Vin was worth the lonely ache at night. His dreams were of such an erotic nature that he’d have to take another shower in the morning, jacking off, just to take a leak. But Vin was such sweet torture, that all the discomfort was worth it. That in itself was a startling revelation. Discomfort and denial worth it because of another human being, a man at that. Ezra realized in a rush of emotions, that this was very serious for him. He truly hoped he could cope.

The last night in Berlin was the party blast thrown for the agency. The shoot was better than billed and the shots were some of the very best ever. Jacques was pleased at the sensuous quality of the duel shot of his two newest models. They should do well in Europe, were their relationship wouldn’t interfere with their career. He now understood why they hadn’t done much in the United States, they were such prudes there.

Delieu asked the band to play a rhumba, he figured that if they mastered the tango, the rhumba would be a cakewalk. He hadn’t seen the rhumba done well in a long time. He walked over to the couple that had their hands entwined and whispered in Ezra’s ear, “A rhumba is coming up, I’m hoping that you both will grace us.” Though it sounded as an optional thing, both men knew it wasn’t. Ezra smiled and nodded.

He whispered in Vin’s ear, “Follow my lead, you’ll do wonderful.” For the onlookers, for himself, he pulled Vin’s face close and kissed him, in a slow sensual way. Receiving several wolf whistles, the men broke apart.

The music started and Ezra took Vin by the hips and led him through the steps. Vin placed his hands on Ezra’s shoulders and gave himself up to Ezra. The music was just a buzz in the background. He was mesmerized by bewitching green eyes, and a body so sensual that he was afraid that he would burst into flames. Ezra moved them about the floor, adding more and more to the dance. Never losing contact with his partner, he was the music. His passion flowed throughout his body and spilled over to Vin. As their body’s brushed together, their erections grew unnoticed by the dancers, so lost in the magic they created together. As the music hit its crescendo and the final stands played, Ezra slid on his knees as Vin arched over his lap, eyes on each other the whole time.

The applause was deafening, the band themselves stood up and clapped at the display of dancing that could rival the greats. Jacque was more than pleased at the interpretation they had given.

Vin and Ezra still stood on the dance floor, eyes locked together, still lost in their own web of magic. Each afraid to break the spell. Ezra leaned forward and kissed his partner, rapture flooded his veins. Vin felt like his blood hummed.

The claps on the back drew the men to the here and now and then headed for the bar. Delieu approached them, “Thank you. That was fabulous. I won’t forget it.”

Under his breath, Ezra whispered, “Neither will I.”  
\---------------  
They left for Amsterdam the next morning on a private plane. There at the airport, they saw two more faces that had been in the file folder. Ezra signaled Buck who was in the crowd, so he could arrange a tail.

The flight itself was a whirlwind as their boss laid out the plans for the next several days. The only down time would be this afternoon.

They spent the afternoon at the ‘clothing optional’ beach. Though they kept their trunks on, they were tight enough so as not to leave much for the imagination. Ezra laid on his back and Vin was next to him on his stomach, directly on the sand.

Vin was no longer confused. He knew that he truly wanted Ezra. He had begun to believe that Ezra was not acting, and he too wanted a relationship. Knowing Ezra, he would not pursue this, fearing rejection. He looked at the green eyed beauty and thought he’d test his hypothesis. He casually put his hand on Ezra’s chest, resting it there. The green eyes flared along with his nostrils, but he did or said nothing. Only looked at the hand and then Vin’s face. Vin was looking at the firm, muscular chest and spread his fingers out as a fan. Open and closed, he moved his fingers and he thought he heard a hiss of a breath. He still did not look at Ezra’s face, instead he moved his hand in a slow circular motion over his whole chest and stomach. As he passed over the right nipple, Vin knew he heard a hiss, as he passed over the left, he felt the sharp intake of breath. He finally saw what he was waiting for, the sharp outline of a growing erection. The shorts were not of the kind that could hide it, but to accentuate it. The growing bulge looked wonderful to Vin, it removed his last doubts as to where Ezra stood.

He rubbed the nipple under his fingers, flicking it, pinching it. Ezra wiggled, unconsciously. Vin moved to the other nipple and again, rubbed, flicked and pinched. Ezra moaned aloud.

Ezra couldn’t believe what Vin was doing. They had come to the beach alone, so this wasn’t for show. Was Vin toying with him. He hadn’t hid what he was feeling this last week, but admittedly, he wasn’t good at showing his feelings. He tried to catch Vin’s eyes, they didn’t lie to him. But the infernal man kept his head down. He felt himself harden and knew it would show, these shorts hid nothing. When he pinched his nipple, he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. Then Vin looked up at him. As their eyes connected, Vin’s hand traveled down, touching the band of the trunks. Ezra stayed Vin’s hand, not wanting him to realize how effected he was. Vin smiled a slow, sexy smile. Ezra’s breath caught in his throat. ‘Could it be,’ he thought to himself. Vin rolled on to his side, making obvious, the condition his own shaft was in. Ezra’s eyes widened and he lost all breath as Vin cupped his erection and Ezra writhed under the touch. Vin then moved his hand under the fabric to do the same again, but to the real thing this time.

“Do you think..” Ezra began, but Vin cut him off.

“We’re on a nude beach in Amsterdam, nobody gives a shit what we’re doing, do you really want me to stop?” Vin would if Ezra said so………he was hoping that he hadn’t read the man wrong.

“Want you to stop, god no.” Ezra laid back, already lost in the feel of Vin’s hand.

Vin was elated, Ezra wanted him too. His cupped, then kneaded the ball sacs and Ezra groaned. He firmly grabbed the engorged cock, the velvety feel caused Vin to groan. He wanted to see, so he peeled back the shorts and fully exposed the shaft and sacs. So lost in the sensations was Ezra, Vin received no opposition from the man that was completely under his control. Vin, himself was enthralled with the powder over this strong man’s body. He couldn’t resist, he wanted to know what he’d taste like. He lowered his head and filled his mouth with rock hard cock and engulfed the entire length.

Ezra bucked, he couldn’t help it, the feeling was exquisite. Vin held his hips down and controlled his movement. His mouth moved up and down the shaft. His tongue swirled about, his teeth nipped. As Ezra writhed beneath his mouth, Vin could tell he was close, so he opened his throat and sucked as hard as he could. Ezra’s, “Oh Viiinn,” was enough for Vin, and he drank all the fluids that Ezra pumped out. Vin sucked until the last drop was had. He pulled up the swim trunks and laid his head on Ezra’s chest.

As Ezra became aware of his surroundings, he knew they were still on the beach. He put his hand down and ran it through Vin’s hair. “Wow.” He lifted Vin’s head, and moved his and captured his lips. He put all he was feeling into the kiss and Vin melted into his arms.

After the kiss ended, Ezra said with all seriousness, “This isn’t play acting for me.” There, he just bared his soul to this man. He held his breath.

Vin looked into the emerald jewels that sparkled with a sheen of unshed tears. “This isn’t play acting for me either, Ez. I know what I feel, and it’s no light weight emotion.”

Ezra let out his breath, the smile that spread across his face could light a country. “I have fallen for you completely. The joy I experience each day starts with a look at you.”

Vin was gripped with emotions so strong, he feared they would overwhelm him. He put his hand up and cupped Ezra’s face, his thumb stroking his cheek in slow, loving movements. “Let’s go back to our room, I want you all to myself right now.”

Ezra was almost afraid of the joy radiating through him, from him. ‘Could this last, could I finally be the recipient of that brass ring.’ Thoughts churned inside him, but were stilled as Vin’s hand touched his back. Desire shot through him, driving away all other thought.

They returned to the hotel by cab. The entire way, they touched each other on the hands or arms, just wanting the continual contact. When the entered their room, Ezra wanted to rip Vin’s clothes off. But he truly wanted their first time together like this to be more memorable than two bucks rutting. He took several deep breaths as he locked the door after putting out the ‘do not disturb sign.’ He turned to Vin, who was leaning against the wall of the bedroom. He looked into blue eyes that had their intensity deepened with desire. They were hard to resist.

Ezra hesitated as he just stood there looking at what he thought was only a dream. The dream smiled at him, a smiled that he never shared with anyone else. Ezra caught his breath, his feelings for this unique man stronger than anything he had ever experienced. He smiled, answering the light from Vin’s eyes.

Vin was amazed, something that had him confused several days ago, was now crystal clear. He never figured that he would fall in love with a man. But that’s what he’d gone and done, and nothing had ever felt so right. He smiled at Ezra, and saw the man catch his breath. His smile changed, and he knew himself, that his green eyed magician would be the only one to conjure this smile up. His green eyed magician smiled back. He moved then and gracefully closed the gap, reaching out for Vin’s hand. The tracker let himself be led inside the bedroom, to the bed.

Ezra kissed Vin’s nose as he made eye contact, then never breaking it, he removed all of Vin’s clothes. He brushed the sand off and would kiss that spot as he finished with it. He was finally kissing spots with no sand, but Vin could hardly care, he was so lost in the sensations of his lover’s lips. He trailed kisses up his belly to his chest. Touching first with his fingers, then his lips, the nipples on the tracker’s chest. Vin moaned, never quite feeling this way before. “Ezra, that feels so good.” Vin was vocal, Ezra was again elated.

His tongue found it’s way up to Vin’s neck as his fingers continued to play with the nipples. The Southerner found a sensitive spot on the throat and the sensation of Vin’s purr against his throat, the vibration reverberating against his own sensitive skin, almost made him come on the spot. Ezra held his love tightly in his arm as he whispered aloud, “Oh, Vin.” He crushed his lips to the trackers, asking for permission to enter. His wish was instantly granted as he explored the mouth that tasted so good, he could give up all food for it.

Vin’s tongue answered the call of exploration and joined its partner in its own dance. The Southerners hands never stopped their movement as his tongue was sucked by Vin. He trembled under Vin’s care. Vin removed Ezra’s clothes as quickly as he could. He wanted his lips on the smooth, taught skin of his lovers’ chest. This discovery was electrifying in its own right and very arousing. Vin stretched his naked body atop Ezra’s and together they thrusted against each other as their hands and mouths explored. The brushing of their cocks together fueled their desire to a fevered pitch. Brand new for each, it didn’t take much for either to reach the edge. As they felt the tide rising of their coming orgasms, Ezra crushed Vin to him, burying his head in his lover’s neck. A final thrust sent their seed out to mix together against their stomachs. Left now only with the gentle thrusting as they rode the wave of feeling back down, still clutched within their lover’s embrace. Without changing positions, they slept.

Waking an hour later, Vin spent several minutes watching his lover sleep. But then, green eyes opened as though they sensed they were under scrutiny. Ezra’s first glimpse was of brown hair cascading about Vin’s face, a beautiful sight, one that had him smile first before anything else.

Vin leaned down and kissed the lips he was now free to touch whenever he wanted. He wanted them right now. Ezra met him half way, wanting the same thing. Passion ignited. Hand roamed everywhere. Lips touched everywhere. Tongues left wet trails, from the ear to the chest, down the chest and across the stomach, leaving the licked wanting more.

As they writhed together, their shafts ground together. Ezra wanted something more, he wanted to be enclosed by Vin. “I want to be inside you. Feel you surround me. May I?” Asking Vin’s okay.

Vin nodded, he wanted it too, but he had to know, “You’ve done this before.” Making it a statement instead of a question.

Ezra raised his head to look into clear blue eyes, holding nothing back. He moved his head back and forth, “No, only started reading about it this last week.” Shyly, the green eyed man put his head down.

An unusual feeling stole through Vin with this unexpected revelation, he would be the first and last if he has his way. Vin used his knuckles to lift the face up again, “Then I’ll learn from you.”

Green eyes radiated, becoming liquid pools of emerald. Ezra was unsure of the feelings that coursed through his chest, but accepted that it was special and was all tied up with the gift in his arms. He kissed his lover’s lips with a wonderment in the knowledge that this was truly a beginning together.

Ezra knew his control was weak, so he reached over to the nightstand and took out a tub of lubricant. Almost timidly, he explained what he was doing. “The hole must be treated gently, prepared, to minimize the initial pain. It is said that the payoff is worth the small discomfort. You go first, I take the discomfort first.”

Vin was touched at how considerate the Southerner was. “No, I need you inside me, make me yours. I ache for you.”

Ezra was more turned on than ever. With eyes locked he ran his tongue down his lover’s chest, down the shaft and across the ball sac. He took them in his mouth as he placed a lubed finger at the virgin hole. He pushed at it gently and felt Vin’s indrawn breath. He waited for Vin to relax. He tongued the sacs, lightly rubbing his teeth against them. Vin moaned in delight and Ezra slipped his finger in further. He moved it slowly back and forth as Vin growled low in his throat. Ezra blew across the shaft as he told Vin, “I’m placing a second finger in.”

Vin’s desperate, “Please…” had the Southerner elated at the response. Bridging the ring brought the most discomfort and Ezra took it slow, distracting his love with tongue swirls about the head of his cock. The tracker writhed without direction at the multiple sensations bombarding his skin. Ezra scissored the two fingers as he worked in the third. Vin was pushing at his hand, trying to get more in. Ezra began feeling for the nub he had read about. He found a small protrusion and rubbed against. Vin’s, “Oh god, Ezra, ohhh, Ezra,” gave him to believe that he had located correctly. Watching his lover thrust the air and move seductively, Ezra knew they were both close.

Vin whimpered as Ezra removed his fingers, “Lover, I’m trading for my rod.” Vin nodded and spread his legs wantonly, needing Ezra inside.

“Now, now, please fuck me now. Oh god, Ez…..the feelings ……..ooooooh, so good.” Vin was very frank with him.

Ezra pressed slowly, not wanting to cause any more pain than he had to. Vin was much too impatient. He pushed back quickly, and the small amount of pain was drowned out by the sensation of fullness, completion. Ezra was sheathed in bliss, never had anything felt so good, “Ahh, my Vin. You feel incredible.” He moved in and almost out, then would push in again.

Vin’s legs gripped him around the waist pulling him in tighter and deeper. He hit the nub on each down stroke and Vin screamed, “Ez, oh Ez….I’m coming.” He did, without physical aid, Vin pumped his fluids out across their chests, sounds accompanying the entire release. Ezra reveled in the glorious picture of Vin in the thralls of orgasm and lost his control, pumping all his seed within the tight canal he was housed.

Ezra gently removed himself from Vin and laid beside him. Spooned in close to his lover, arm about him as the fell asleep again.

Ezra awoke about midnight and wanted to clean them both. He silently padded to the bathroom to fetch some warm cloths to clean Vin. First he would shower to clean himself. He turned on the water and bent to grab the towels from the cupboard.

“Now that is one fine ass,” Vin commented as he leaned in the doorway.

“You like it then?” A thick southern drawl asked.

“So much, I want to make it mine.” A devilish grin played about his face.

Ezra stepped in the shower and swept his hand in, indicating the Vin join him. Vin didn’t hesitate a second, he stepped in behind the Southern man and grabbed him around the waist, rubbing his open hands about his chest.

Ezra leaned his head back against the taller man and found his lips sealed in bone jarring kiss. As the water cascaded down their bodies, Ezra moved back with a smile and poured some shampoo into his hand, He rubbed it into Vin’s scalp, washing thoroughly every square inch. Vin moaned at the feel of Ezra’s long, slender fingers playing with his head. Playing the same way as the hair was rinsed.

When his whole body sang with the touch, and he found himself erect again, Vin wanted that sweet ass. He kissed his lover’s back, licking him from his ears, all along his spine. Ezra braced his arms against the shower wall, afraid his legs would give out. Vin continued letting his tongue guide him. As his tongue discovered the crackline, he followed it. He figured it was a good idea if the moans that were coming from his lover were any indication. He had thought this would be awkward, but instead he found it intoxicating, he wanted to explore more. He used his hands to run along the inner thighs, letting his fingertips gently brush the sacs as he went from side to side. He pushed the Southerner’s legs apart more and brushed his fingers up following the curves of the sweet cheeks he was nibbling on. His tongue now traced the path backwards the fingers had followed forward. “Oh Vin….don’t stop….it’s so….”

“Wasn’t plannin’ on it.” Vin’s answer reverberated against the inner thigh as his tongue discovered the rosy hole. Ezra groaned as the feel was sublime. Vin traced the rim with his tongue as his hand cupped the sacs. The little uncontrollable sounds emanating from the usually controlled man, empowered Vin into further exploration. He sucked at the untried entrance, until he, himself was almost out of control. He knew he needed to prepare his love.

With great reluctance he drew back, using one hand to tease the sacs as he reached for the liquid soap. He coated his finger and ran it along the crackline and stopped at the virgin ring. Ezra was panting, little breaths, little sounds, nothing coherent. The sharp shooter aimed and gently forged the hole and entered where none had been. Vin again felt desire course through him at this knowledge. He stopped at the hiss, waiting till the muscles relaxed. To help the procedure, he lightly teased Ez’s weeping shaft, never gripping, just brushing against. When Vin felt the muscles relax, he pushed further in and moved in and out slowly. When he could do that with ease, he placed a second finger, while at the same time he rolled the sacs in his hand. Ezra never even seemed to notice the second or third finger as they entered. He explored the canal, searching what his lover had found in him, and there it was, a small round protrusion. He brushed it and Ezra’s entire body shuddered. Ezra pushed against the hand, wanting more. Vin withdrew his hand, and Ezra whimpered at the loss. Vin whispered in his ear as he stood for more soap, “I’m gonna enter you now, make ya mine.”

“Oh yes,” hissed Ezra, wanting that, needing that.

Vin coated his throbbing erection and moved behind his lover. Placing himself at the prepared entrance, he grabbed the smooth hips and crossed the entrance. Ezra found he had another thing in common with his long haired love, he too, was impatient. He propelled himself backward and was impaled for the first time.

Vin cried out Ezra’s name at the sheer sensation of being surrounded by the smooth tightness of his love. He paused a second to control himself, then started a slow rhythm of movement, touching on the inner nub as he did. But that didn’t last long as Ezra groaned, “Harder.”

That released the last of Vin’s control and he thrust with great force. Ezra howled his joy. Vin increased his speed and force as he snaked his hand to grab Ezra’s weeping member and pumped it in time with his thrusts. The build up rushed forward and Ezra was lost in his own climax. Vin pumped him dry. Ezra’s muscles quaked and clamped even harder on Vin’s shaft, and pushed him over the edge. He cried Ezra’s name as he spilled his seed and made Ezra his.

Vin gently landed on the shower floor, bringing his spent lover with him. Resting him back between his legs he pulled Ez’s head against his chest. He kissed the ear closest, whispering a reminder, “Your mine.”

The ring of that loving possession hummed through Ezra, no one had ever staked a claim before. “Oh, yes. And you are mine.”

Vin smiled against the ear. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Vin cleaned them off and toweled dried his lover. He got to the bed before his energy ran out. The tracker scooped Ezra to him, holding his head against his heart.

Ezra whispered into the lights hairs on the chest, “I’ve never felt like this before, so, so…”the wordy man was at a loss for words.

Vin smiled as he rested his head against Ezra’s, “I know, lover. So, …complete.” Ezra relaxed, truly liking Vin’s choice of words. Legs intertwined, snuggled together, they slept.  
\--------------  
Buck Wilmington paced his hotel floor as he waited for Chris to call. Buck had jumped on Ezra’s signal. He had followed the two men into the airport terminal and watched which airlines they purchased tickets. Using his special brand of charm, Buck was able to sweet talk the flight number from another Buck Wilmington conquest.

He had contacted Chris right away, with great joy, waking him in the wee hours of the morning. Chris had taken back all the foul words he had used as he listened to the information.

Now Buck was impatient for news. He had to race tomorrow and he would be in a better frame of mind if he knew that this had paid off. When Buck was ready to throw something at the window, the phone rang. He grabbed it and said, “Yeah.”

“Buck?” Chris’ voice floated over the phone lines.

“Here, Chris. Get anything?”

“Two keys. But right now they’re not talking. But Josiah has just gone in with them.”

“Buck could hear the smile in Chris’ voice. “Okay, then. I’ll relay that to Ez and Vin.”

“How do they seem?” Chris asked. Not liking the fact that he couldn’t talk to them direct.

“Well, they do sure look purtty!” Buck smiled at the grunt from Chris. “Ezra signaled that all was fine. So did Vin. Chris, we go to Denmark in four days. It would be easier to make an arrest there. After that it’s Hong Kong. Harder for an arrest, and the race circuit doesn’t go there.”

Chris heard the concern in his friend’s voice. “I hear ya Buck. Motivates me for another discussion.” They agreed on another call time and signed off. Buck could now work on preparing himself for the race tomorrow.  
\--------------  
Delieu hadn’t been kidding when he said their days would be busy. Fourteen to sixteen hour days, shoots all over the city, changing clothes over fifty times. And the only two unaffected by the grueling schedule was his two newest models. The positively radiated a sexual energy that captivated all around. The camera man was drooling after the fountain shoot. The water, the spouts, the statues and the two models made it an incredibly sensual shoot. The looks, the secret touches, the blatant touches, the stolen kisses, all the love and lust coming across on the film.

And their dancing, Delieu couldn’t get over how the two danced. Usually, two males dancing lost a little in the translation. But these two put Astaire to shame. The air had sizzled about them. He couldn’t wait to get to Denmark. He had entered them in the annual dance contest, part of the Springfest held in Copenhagen each year. He just wanted to see them dance again.  
\------------  
Vin and Ezra kept their eyes open, looking for clues for the case, and looking at each other. The daily schedule though hard, still allowed time for the two to openly touch and care for each other. Neither had touched on what was to happen when they returned home. The complete acceptance of their relationship here, allowed Ezra a freedom to express himself and Vin was the sole beneficiary.

Vin received open and honest looks from the man that had quickly become the vassal of his heart. He realized that he loved the undercover agent with all his heart. Something he hadn’t done since he was a little boy. The feeling was euphoric and frightening at the same time. He knew Ez wasn’t ready for the full declaration, but he would be, eventually. What he’d seen in the depths of the emerald eyes, left him in no doubt. Ez just didn’t know it yet.

Ez was captivated, the love making at night, the snuggling as they slept didn’t dampen the yearning for his long haired magician. Passion flared whenever they stood close, and Ezra had never felt so alive.

The difficulties associated with the shoot were lost on the two men each time they made eye contact. The photographer would swear that he could feel the static energy whenever the touched.  
\---------------  
For the last night in Amsterdam, Buck had furnished box seat passes for the Grand Prix. Again the pair offered the extras to Delieu and they all attended together. After Buck’s race, Vin and Ezra left to get some food and to visit the “pit” to talk with Buck.

As they passed the back wall across from the stands, they stopped to kiss, a simple gesture that flared into passion. They broke apart at the sound of approaching footsteps. Dressed in their finery, the gang of five thugs mistook them for a couple of rich boys.

“I’ll let you get back to sucking on each other after I relive you of your wallets.” A spike-haired thug with a thick accent said as he stood there pointing a gun at the two of them.

“We don’t have much cash,” Ezra stated deceptively mild.

The thug assumed that was a coward’s answer. The thug assumed that these men would not fight back. The thug assumed wrong. He stepped too close to Ezra, who kicked out, knocking the gun. Vin threw his fist and knocked the thug next to him. The other three rushed and one pulled a knife as he grabbed Ezra from behind and placed it against the skin of his neck.

“I’ll cut him if you don’t back off.” This was said right to Vin.

Vin took a step back, hands down at his sides. Vin stared at the thug with the knife at Ezra’s neck. The blue eyes that sparkled light and passion were gone, replaced by a feral, dangerous look. The man that stood there was a fine honed killing machine. He tolerated no one messing with what was his. The man holding the knife was already a walking dead man. Vin’s attention was firmly fixed on the man before him, but he was also keenly aware of the other four. He stuck his thumbs in his belt as he declared, “Let him go.” The voice was low and menacing. As the fellows laughed, Vin slipped his right hand under his jacket and placed it on the gun that rested at the small of his back.

Although Ezra was quite capable of disarming the man at his neck, he watched Vin for a sign on how he wished to handle this. The deadly sharpshooter that underwrote that unique man had placed himself as his protector. As Vin continued to stare down the thug, a stray thought floated through Ezra’s mind; it was incredible how lethal Vin looked at this very moment and how really loved he felt.

The undercover agent was able to read people, he knew these thugs were desperate and he knew that Vin was ready to act. The slightest dart of the eye toward his left side told him all he needed to know. Aloud, Vin said, “’Til the count of five.” Ezra knew it was three. As three passed the sharpshooter’s lips, his gun was out and Ezra rolled to his left and the thug that had threatened lay dead with a bullet hole through the forehead. Ezra’s roll took out two and Vin shot the other two before they had finished drawing a breath.

Vin rushed to Ezra’s side and stood in front of him as he faced the two barely conscious men on the ground. The protective gesture delighted the undercover man as he too, now had his weapon out.

With a voice that carried intense loathing, Vin told the two men on the ground, “If you come near us again, you will end up the same as your three friends there.” The two thugs scrambled to their feet and ran away as fast as they could.

All Ezra said was, “I see that you too, brought an extra weapon.” He replaced his back in his shoe. They left quickly as they could hear people coming. “I don’t believe we would be able to satisfactorily explain why two models carried weapons on their persons. Let’s seek out Buck.”

After meeting with their Buck they returned to the box and Jacques Delieu asked, “Did you see any of the ruckus?”

Ezra answered, “Which one are you inquiring after?” His feigned puzzlement looked authentic.

“Oh, the three dead men.”

“Vin, we missed that one. We watched a beer fight instead.” Ezra looked disappointedly at his partner.

Completely deadpan, Vin replied, “Maybe we’ll have better luck next time.” His eyes locked with his lover’s and they got lost in the messages there.

Delieu shook his head as though they were children, knowing he lost them again for a time. They certainly kept a guy horny.  
\----------  
Later that night, after an intense and furious secession of lovemaking, Vin held his heart close. The fear of losing something he had just discovered tore at his newly found peace. How could something so newly discovered become so precious and important so quickly.

Vin didn’t think he had said it aloud, but Ezra answered, “We are the same and yet so different and I celebrate in each minute spent with you.”

Vin relaxed his death grip snuggle as Ezra’s simple yet profound words sank in. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised, Ez did know how to reach his heart. With a smile, he slept.  
\------------  
Chris Larabee was relieved for the first time during this case. He hated the make up he had to wear for the booth, Nathan was being run ragged and the kid was close to being shot. He hadn’t realized that JD could really out talk Buck. Josiah had really gotten into his role of an old curmudgeon, and he hadn’t talked direct with Ezra or Vin for three weeks. But this morning, after Buck had relayed Ezra’s news, the end was near. Ezra and Vin had finally seen what was out of place. Two unseen of before models show up, but didn’t have to sit in on any of the shoots, they were the ringers for Hong Kong and the states. With that info, Chris and Josiah were able to break one of the men from the airport.

The arrest was planned with the aid of Interpol, for the day after tomorrow. All they had requested from the agents on the inside was a diversion. Buck had relayed that Ezra had said, ‘piece of cake.’ Now all Chris had to do was wait.  
\---------------

The beat was sexy, the Latin tempo hummed through their bodies. Ezra wanted to Salsa, and Vin didn’t care. This man could dance him through hell and all he’d notice was the look in the emerald eyes. Desire coursed through them and the only recourse Vin had was to put it in the dance.

The music started slow and their steps were large, Ezra whipped Vin for an outside turn, held him there for a hesitation second as his eyes devoured him, then snapped him back for a neck wrap and cuddle. Their bodies were to brush each other all through the dance.

The music then picked up and hit it’s top speed, keeping their steps small, Ezra turned Vin out and whipped him in for a back to front cuddle. But time would seem to stop when as they turned in together, their chests would lightly caress each other as they brushed together, moving up and down to the sassy beat. Hips would gyrate in sync with the suggestful rhythm. Their fingers would rub up and down their fronts, from their nipples to their groins. Ezra was impassioned by Vin and Vin alone. For him, all around him ceased to exist. Music was their only anchor as their touched and caressed their lover in the guise of a dance. Vin was pushed out for a turn and twirled in so his fanny would rub against Ezra’s full erection. Vin would groan as he was pushed away, only to spin in again to rest on it once more.

The music didn’t end when it should, the other dancers and party goers had stopped, all enthralled with the couple that was the music. The band didn’t stop, as they too were lost in the magic the dancing couple created to their sound. The couple didn’t stop as they were lost in each other.

None of the party goers even noticed when Interpol entered and rounded up the board of directors of That International Look. Buck went to quietly put the cuff on Delieu himself. The man only spared a look at the arresting officer. He asked quietly, “Put the cuffs on, but let me see the end of the dance. These dancers are unequaled and always end their number with a scorching kiss. Then I’ll come with no fuss.”

Buck had no intention of honoring the request until he looked where Delieu’s mesmerized gaze took him. On the stage, two males danced and it was like nothing he ever seen. He to was caught by the dancers web of desire that permeated the room. As the music finally reached its climax, the lithe man was raised off the ground then slowly lowered as he skimmed the entire length of the stationary body. He ended on his knees, head pressed against the groin of the one standing. They held that position until the last essence of the music faded away. Applause erupted, but the lovers did not hear, and Delieu held his breath as the chestnut haired man reached down and raised the long haired man up and crushed his mouth to his. The kiss seared all there and the applause continued on until the couple stepped back from one another, only to see them touch hands together and walk off the stage.

Delieu murmured his thanks as Buck turned him over to Interpol.

But Buck remained, for as the two dancers had moved apart, Buck had recognized them.

Ezra and Vin. Woo, lordy.

 

fini

**Author's Note:**

> Winner of the 2002 Mistresses of Malarkey Wild Hearts award - Best adult slash.


End file.
